Kitten is what?
by TheTeenWonder
Summary: The Titans come to a revelation about Kitten... A one-shot for now but I might give it another chapter.


**None of the characters or the setting belongs to me. Please don't sue me, thanks.**

It was a relatively calm day in Jump with only a few alerts, nothing the authorities couldn't handle. The Titans were lounging in the "living room", save for Beast Boy. He was digging through the boxes in the basement, looking for trinkets from their adventures to reminisce about. It wasn't that close to their second anniversary, but still. Finally he was satisfied with his findings. He piled the boxes of Killer Moth and Kitten, Mumbo Jumbo, Mad Mod and Mother Mae Eye on top of eachother and raced up the stairs.

When he got to the area they dubbed the living room he found Raven reading a book, Starfire preparing the ingredients for her latest Tamaranean concoction, Cyborg watching a show on car modification and Robin at the main computer doing...whatever he does. Starfire was the first one to notice him and she flew to his side.

"Greetings friend! Please, for what purpose have you brought these boxes upstairs?" she asked him with her endearingly broken English.

"Hey Star, I just wanted to remember some of our funner missions I guess." Beast Boy said with a smile.

"Oh, that is most wonderful! Let us inform our friends and do the remembering together!"

Raven looked up from her book. "I hope you didn't bring _that_ box upstairs." she said, narrowing her eyes at Beast Boy. Robin perked up at the mention of the dust fiasco, and if you asked him later he'd deny the slight shudder.

Beast Boy looked kind of offended, "Of course not Ray! And I said _fun_ missions, not downright horrifying ones!"

"Ouch." Robin muttered. Beast Boy sent him an apologetic smile.

Cyborg finally joined in the conversation. "Well then, let's see what you consider fun BB." he asked. Beast Boy plopped down on the couch next to him along with Starfire, her alien ingredients forgotten for now. And maybe that was for the better, her 'dish' _did_ chase them down last time...

"Well, I've got Mad Mod, Mumbo, Killer Moth and Kitten-"

Cyborg snickered at "Kitten" and Starfire positively _growled._ Robin could be heard sighing heavily as Raven lowered her book. Beast Boy grinned at having caught the whole teams' attention.

"So, let's talk about Kitten." Beast Boy said. It was time for his conspiracy theory to shine!

"Do we have to? I mean, I think Mad Mod is more interesting-" Robin had turned his spinning chair around. Beast Boy took a guilty, sadistic pleasure in the disturbed, uncomfortable expression on Robin's face.

"We'll come to that later. Now, let's recount what Kitten did." Beast Boy said.

"Why? We already know." Raven said boredly.

"Shh. I have a theory I want to share." Beast Boy said. Raven glowered at being shushed but otherwise accepted.

"Fine. But the moment you start talking about zombie clones and killer robots I'm kicking you out the window." Raven said.

"Ok. So, Cy, can you summarize what she did?" Beast Boy asked with a serious expression on his face.

"Yeah. She used her father's moths to blackmail Robin into taking her to prom to make her boyfriend jealous." Cyborg said, wondering where Beast Boy was going with this.

"Exactly. Doesn't that sound familiar?" BB asked. Robin raised an eyebrow under his mask.

"I don't remember any other villain doing something to _make their boyfriend jealous."_ he said.

"Okay yeah maybe that part doesn't check out but look at the bigger picture.." Beast Boy said.

"I still do not see the resemblance, Beast Boy." said Starfire. She seemed to be as serious as Beast Boy about this. Raven, Robin and Cyborg questioned their friends' sanity.

"Well, she blackmailed Robin into doing something he didn't want to do," Beast Boy started.

"That's usually how blackmail works." Robin said dryly.

"Yeah. As I was saying, she blackmailed Robin using a _trigger_ of some sorts." Robin kind of froze up at that, the Titans shot him worried glances at that.

"So, with that I conclude that _Kitten_ might be Slade." Beast Boy finished. Everyone was looking at him with completely _priceless_ expressions on their faces, like Beast Boy had grown a second head or something or that he _just told them that Kitten, yes, **Kitten** ,was Slade. _They looked completely speechless, dumbfounded. He took that opportunity to snap a picture of their faces with his communicator as a new wallpaper.

Starfire was the first one to recover. Her eyes narrowed and glowed green. "I shall find _Kitten..._ And we shall talk." It was Beast Boy's turn to gape.

Robin slammed his head on the table, muttering "I'm too old for this..."

Raven casually returned to her book, and Cyborg to the TV.

...and that is how Beast Boy got stuck with trying to stop a furious warrior princess from terrorizing a bratty sorority girl and her spider-headed boyfriend. _Joy._

 **I was going to spell it "Rae" but in the Teen Titans Go! Comics (not affiliated with Teen Titans GO!, I'm talking about the OG Teen Titans TV shows' comics) they spell it "Ray" so I guess that's how it's supposed to be spelled?**

 **I hope you enjoyed this! It was just a silly idea that popped into my head lmao but you can't deny the parallels**


End file.
